Delta Island (Midnight)
Delta Island is a large island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural Resources They can be bid on at the market. Buildings All of the buildings on Delta follow a Star Trek theme. ; Apothecary : Transporter Potions (bazaar) : Anti-Madder (upgraded) : Neelixer of Life ; Commodities market : Rate of Exchange ; Distillery : Lock, Spock and Barrel (bazaar) : Eclipse Cafe (upgraded) : Rumulan Empire (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Kirk's Construction ; Furnisher : Quark's Quirks (bazaar) : Farpoint (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Drink Long and Prosper ; Iron Monger : Geordi La Forge (bazaar) : Cardassian Shadows Armory (upgraded) : The Phaser Forge (upgraded) : Swords for Heroes (upgraded) : Dreadnought (upgraded) ; Palace : Delta Quadrant ; Shipyard : Brigs of Prey (bazaar) : Federation Ferries (upgraded) : Hollow Decks (upgraded) : Hull Yeah (upgraded) : Shuttle Crafts (upgraded) : Whitestar (upgraded) ; Tailor : Make it Sew (bazaar) : Black Leather : Darn it, Jim (upgraded) : Enterprise Fashions (upgraded) ; Weavery : Borg Bolts (bazaar) : Made in Tarwan (upgraded) : NakedLoom (upgraded) : Static Klingon (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : : History The name "Delta," like all of Midnight Ocean's capital islands, comes from a Greek letter: Delta (Δ or δ). The Delta Island monument is located southwest of the shipyard bazaar. On 2005-04-20, the Ringers planted a market on Delta. - 2005-06-04, Raptus Regaliter colonized the island, defeating Dead Parrots Society in a four round sinking blockade. - 2005-07-02, Raptus Reagliter defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Dead Parrots Society. - 2006-12-17, Don't Panic defeated Raptus Regaliter in a three round blockade. Raptus Regaliter reciprocated the war declaration before the start of round two, making the blockade sinking. - 2007-09-01, Midnight Marooners defeated Don't Panic in a three round non-sinking blockade. - 2007-09-15, Midnight Marooners lost the island to Brigand King Vargas the Mad in a four round blockade. - 2007-10-13, Morgan's Marauders defeated Vargas the Mad in a four round blockade to take control of the island. - 2008-02-17, Morgan's Marauders defended the island against Brigand King Barnabas the Pale in a four round blockade. - 2009-02-08, Folie Circulaire defeated Morgan's Marauders and fellow contender Fairwinds in a three round blockade to take control of the island. - 2009-05-23, Folie Circulaire successfully defended the island against Nova Scorpius in a three round sinking blockade. - 2009-09-27, Folie Circulaire ceded the island to the Brigand King Barnabas the Pale in an uncontested blockade. - 2009-10-04, Nova Scorpius was unsuccessful in its attempt to take control of the island from Barnabas the Pale, losing in three rounds. - 2009-10-10, Pillars Of Hercules was unsuccessful in its attempt to take control of the island, losing in four rounds. - 2009-10-17, Mystery Core and Burning Vengance were both unsuccessful in their attempts to take control of the island, losing in three rounds to the Brigand King. - 2009-10-24, Bipolar won control of the island, defeating the Brigand King in a four round blockade. - 2009-12-05, Bipolar defended the island against Brigand King Azarbad the Great in a five round blockade. - 2010-03-06, Otherworld defeated fellow contender Mystery Core to take control of the island. Bipolar did not defend. - 2010-05-01, Fallen defeated Otherworld in a three round non-sinking blockade. - 2010-06-12, Fallen lost the island to Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang in a three round blockade. - 2010-07-10, Curse of the Black Pearl defeated Gretchen Goldfang in a three round blockade to take control of the island. - 2010-09-05, Curse of the Black Pearl defended the island against Booching Blaggards in a four round non-sinking blockade. Category:Capital islands